Jessie's girl
by Bestofrafa
Summary: AU. Gibbs meets Jenny at age 15, but the redhead is girlfriend of his bestfriend, Jessie.


**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Couple:** Jenny/Gibbs

**Summary:** Gibbs meets Jenny at age 15, but the redhead is the girlfriend of his best friend, Jessie.

**Jessie's girl**

_Jessie is a friend,_

_yeah, I know he's been_

_a good friend of mine_

Jethro Gibbs and Jessie Benoit had always been friends at school, they were together in the same subjects, wanted to be marines, trained soccer on Tuesdays and Thursdays and went out with Tim and Tony to eat pizza on Fridays. Gibbs, with short brown hair and blue eyes that could burn was quite and known to have a weakness for redheads and enjoyed woodworking. Besides, Jessie had blonde wavy hair and green eyes, outgoing and flirtatious as Tony, creating a circuit of girls when he was not with his friend. Nothing seemed to shake their friendship . At least until the summer of 2010.

_But lately something's changed_

_that ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl_

_and I want to make her min_

Jenny Shepard, owned of long red hair and green and intelligent eyes had just returned back from a year living in France. Nobody could deny that the attraction between her and Jessie was at first sight when she was at the High School in Washington for a test to be a cheerleader And next Tuesday, Jessie and Jenny were already dating and Gibbs couldn't take his eyes away from her long legs .

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body,_

_I just know it_

Opening the door of the gym and Gibbs was face to face with her green eyes while Jenny prepared to stretch her body. Going to the coffee stall next to the school and there he saw the redhead with long legs crossed and taking the same coffee he liked. Helping to keep the balls from training and Jenny passed by him, running to keep fit in the green grass. They were small moments in big places. The hardest of all was at the Ritz Hotel where he accompanied his cousin Abby for training the dance of debutantes. The room was stuffy and Jenny's French perfume intoxicated him together with her choices of dresses and high heels.

On a certain afternoon, Gibbs was at school helping Tony to pack up a few pesos they had used at soccer practice when the oldest was caught watching Jenny laughing with her eyes shining as she slapped lightly on Jessie's shoulder, who laughed openly and, feeling being watched, she looked back and found Gibbs's blue eyes burning in her direction.

Jenny cocked her head to the side looking at him with curiosity and when he smirked, Jenny blushed, turning her attention to Jessie that touched her cheek and she leaned forward, hugging and kissing him. Gibbs turned his attention to the weights in his front, but thinking about the redhead. Jessie was a lucky guy and he knew it, having a redhead like Jenny by his side, hugging and kissing her. That night he'd be going home alone while Jessie would be with Jenny.

_Yeah 'n' he's holding her_

_in his arms late,_

_late at night_

On the debutantes' day, Gibbs was sitting at a table with his father and his uncles, dressed in a tuxedo, when he saw some girls from his class in white and he saw a flash of red hair and a tail from Jenny's white dress, as she stepped on one of the doors and he sighed, leaning against the chair.

When one by one the debutantes were being announced and going to the side of their partners, Gibbs became deaf to what Abby was telling him. Jenny Shepard was announced and now was descended the stairs slowly, smiling confidently. Her red hair was wavy and falling softly in her back. Her face was illuminated by the makeup and she wore a red lipstick. Her dress was lace with gloves and a tail and Gibbs squeezed Abby's hand, trying to control himself with the scene while his friend smiled and went to the redhead, leading her to the Gibbs and Abby's side. Gibbs whistled low and Jenny raised an amused eyebrow at him and he smirked while she whispered and said he could have just said he liked her dress.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

Although Gibbs didn't like to talk much, she liked being around him. Jessie, the blonde, seemed to like showing her to people all the time and throwing his charm. But not Gibbs, he was quiet and could be charming without bragging. Couples began to waltz around the room and Gibbs didn't take his eyes from Jenny all afternoon, watching her in Jessie's arms, laughing as he tickled and kissed her face. Gibbs turned to Abby, who smiled mysteriously and said he was a much better guy to Jenny than Jessie was, but the Gibbs swung his head.

_I play along with the charade,_

_there doesn't seem to be_

_a reason to change_

Tim asked to dance with Abby and Gibbs decided to make an attempt, breathing and walking firmly to Jessie and Jenny. He touched his friend's shoulder, which was surprised and asked his turn with the redhead, calling her 'Jen', to the blonde's distrust. But seeing Hollis Mann alone on the dance floor he smiled, giving time for his friend and going to the blonde.

_You know, I feel so dirty_

_when they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love her,_

_but the point is probably moot_

Gibbs then called the redhead, asking permission to dance and she smiled graciously, before giggling in surprised that he enjoyed dancing. But Gibbs said he didn't like and she asked why so, furrowing her brow confused, but he just shook his head, placing a hand on her waist and the other holding her gloved hand.

_'Cos she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body,_

_I just know it_

_And he's holding her_

_in his arms late, late at night_

Jenny stopped to dance and to his surprise, she removed her gloves, throwing them in a corner of the ballroom, returning to his arms closer than normal and she breathed in the scent of sawdust, cologne and something that was purely Gibbs. Gibbs stared at her, wondering why the action and the redhead rolled her eyes, saying she wanted to know if his hands were so calloused as they seemed and she rested her head on his shoulder and Gibbs shook his head in amazement, waiting for the answer and she confirmed, adding that they were soft too.

_Like Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman,_

_where can I find a woman like that_

The afternoon was full of dance and conversation and Gibbs found himself thinking that it wasn't so bad dancing, if it was with Jenny. She said her father was a colonel and traveled a lot and she had gone to live in France with him during his service. Gibbs talked about his childhood in Stillwater and about his friends in Washington and even talked about some redheads he dated. But he felt that Jenny was different from Diane and Stephanie.

When both realized they were too close with their bodies and faces leaning in each other, Jenny could feel his breath on her face as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, smiling. Jenny just leaned her red lips over his, but walked away sadly. Gibbs then leaned forward, brushing her bangs her away and kissing her forehead and she kissed his cheek, before walking away, leaving a red mark on his face. When he saw she was going towards Jessie, Gibbs turned away from the hall, going out of the hotel, feeling a tightness in his chest for seeing the redhead with his friend.

And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,

wondering what she don't see in me

I've been funny,

I've been cool with the lines

Ain't that the way

love supposed to be

At home, while his father was still at the party, Gibbs got rid of his smoking, wearing a sweatshirt and pants, going to the back of the house, where were the equipments used for construction, planning on working to distract his mind and heart from Jenny Shepard. It was hard to believe that in the weeks she had won him. Gibbs was working on building a table when the aroma of strawberry and french perfume invaded him and he felt a small and warm hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Jenny there, in her white dress, smiling at him serenely.

"Jessie?" Gibbs asked, as he lowered the saw and wiped his hands on his pants and admired the girl, seeing the moon illuminating her face, leaving her even more beautiful.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want Jessie's girl,_

Jenny just nodded signaling that she was there with Gibbs, stepping forward and touching her body on his chest. Gibbs smirked, wrapping his hands around her waist regardless of kneading the dress, hugging her. Jenny was there with him rather than Jessie. Jenny closed her eyes, feeling good in his embrace and buried her face in his chest, listening to the beat of his heart, which was racing.

Gibbs hugged her hard, before pulling looking at her, lifting her chin and she smiled and he touched her lips with his. The kiss was magic and both realized that they were with the right person and Jenny clasped her hand with his, leaving the other on his leg and he deepened the kiss, stroking her back fondly.

When they parted, Gibbs took off his shirt, placing it over the grass for Jenny sit there not to soil her dress and he sat behind her, wrapping her in a hug and kissing her shoulder and Jenny smiled, feeling comfortable and warm in his arms as she tilted her head to the side and kissed him.  
_  
__where can I find a woman like that, like_

_Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_

_I want,_

_I want Jessie's girl_

**Jessie's girl-Glee**

**End**

**I listened to this song and loved. I hope you liked and leave comments or reviews telling me what do you think.**


End file.
